From The Start
by Avrilian Skyy
Summary: Harry, named Harlan, and Draco are elves that were born in 1780. The two had helped the wizarding community of that time got rid of a Dark Lord named Ramsey. At the age of 17, for Draco, and 16, for Harlan, they noticed that they had stopped aging. At the time, they thought it was just their imaginations, but then they noticed that their features were changing.
1. Chapter 1: From The Beginning

I DO NOT OWNHARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE IDEA OF THIS,NEVER THE REAL THINGS CAUSE IF I DID,I WOULD BE RICH AND NOT WRITING FANFICTION!

* * *

><p>Harry, named Harlan, and Draco are elves that were born in 1780. The two had helped the Wizarding community of that time got rid of a Dark Lord named Ramsey. At the age of 17, for Draco, and 16, for Harlan, they noticed that they had stopped aging. At the time, they thought it was just their imaginations, but then they noticed that their features were changing.<p>

Draco's eyes becoming more silver than grey, his skin becoming paler than it already was, growing taller than his height of 5'10, stopping once he reached 6'3. His ears taking more of a point, than a curve. His lips becoming plump, as the upper lip thinned and the bottom kissable. His hair, which used to be a light blond color, now became platinum blonde, reaching his shoulders in soft silk. His body gaining lean muscles, chest and shoulder becoming broader. Draco's cheekbone became more pronounced, his face looking like the perfect aristocrat.

Harlan's was a little different. He still grew from the height he had, from 4'9 to that of 5'3. His already long hair growing from mid back to down to his knees, the color becoming darker, from black to midnight black, so dark that it looked blue, becoming soft silk. His tan complexion becoming paler. Harlan's body becoming lithe with a petite waist. His eyes becoming brighter, the green changing to emerald with little gold streaks running through it. His ears becoming like Draco's. His lips taking on a natural pout. Harlan's soft face with rounded cheek bone, proportionally slim nose, high trimmed brows, and a rounded chin. The two of them both gaining fangs, sharper than what it should be.

"Why are we changing?" Harlan asked, almost fearful. He didn't know what was happening to them. He didn't know if it was dangerous. He turned to Draco, his only friend, and watched as he just looked.

"What are we going to do, Dray?"

"All we can do, is research this anomaly, Har." Draco answered. He looked at the boy who was his brother in all but blood. He didn't want him to be scared. Harlan nodded his head as the two walked to Draco's Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

They had both lost their parents to the war. Draco's mother, Auden, and father, Lucien, had died protecting him. He had just turned 17 when the Dark Lord ,Ramsey, had invaded their house. Lucien had made an escape route for his family, but by the time they escaping, Auden had been hit with the killing curse. Lucien mad with grieve, told his only son and heir to keep going. He knew that if Ramsey caught his son, the Malfoy family would fall to his brother, Damien, but he wanted his son to live. Draco stood and watch as his father left, not knowing what to do. He turned after he heard his father yell at him to run. As he ran, he heard the sound of spells hitting objects. He had just reached the door when the tunnel collapsed on the other side. He screamed as hands reached in and pulled him out. He had just escaped at the cost of his parents lives, he didn't want it to be for nothing.

"Quiet, child." the man whispered, "Harlan, come here!"

Draco became quiet once he heard the name of his friend. He turned as the boy walked closer.

"It's ok, Draco. Dad, we have to go now." Harlan had lost his mother, Katherine, 4 months ago. His father, Embry, had made sure that he was safe and protected. The two Potters had made sure to keep out of the way of Ramsey. Now, they had to keep not only themselves safe, but Draco as well. Embry didn't want Draco to become depressed at the death of his father.

"I need the two of you to listen," he started, looking from his son to Draco, the boy he thought of as a son. "Run into the forest and stay there until I get back, if I'm not back in 10 minutes, I want you to run, don't turn back. Harlan, know that I love you. Stay alive, both of you." He watched as Draco nodded, Harlan crying as he nodded. Embry knew that he wasn't going to be seeing his little boy anytime soon. He kept his tears at bay as he looked at his son.

He watched as his sons walked into the forest and hid. Embry walked swiftly and silently into the destroyed manor. His brother, Mikael, would be waiting on the two. He walked with his head held high as he saw the body of Auden. He silently sent a prayer out for the deceased wife and mother. As he kept walking, he heard the sound of spells still being shot. He walked in the destroyed family room and saw Lucien still fighting the Dark Lord. As soon as he stepped in, followers of Ramsey, the Lotus, apparated in. He ducked as one of them shot a stunning spell at him.

"Mors Properata!" He yelled out. the man dropped death. Embry swiveled to the right and left shooting off killing curses right in front of Lucien; two members fell with a stiff thump. Embry wrapped his arms around a woman with slightly graying hair. Her terrifying shrieks were instantly muffled when Embry snapped her neck. He walked closer and closer, killing those who got in his way. He looked into the eyes of Lucien. The two nodded their heads in silent agreement. None of them would be leaving this manor alive. Embry and Lucien walked closer to each other as Ramsey stood, shock written on his face.

"This ends now, Ramsey." Lucien said, tired.

"It ends when I say so." Ramsey said, arrogant in his own powers.

"You will not win." Embry answered. The two fathers raised their wand, as Ramsey raised both arms, both with wands in his hand.

"Mors Properata!" at that moment, all three yelled, the light of the spell, a sickly red, raced towards them. Ramsey's eyes widened as the spells hit his chest. Embry and Lucien stood as the spell hit them, dropping down, not seeing their sons running in.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>After that the two had stuck together. Mikael had found them and took them to Potter Manor. Damien had arrived and saw his nephew, running towards him, he hugged him as Draco stood in shock.<p>

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." he kept whispering over and over. His blonde hair in disarray.

Damien watched as his nephew, his favorite, look out the window, he didn't know how to comfort him. His sister, Marian, had moved to France with her husband, Nathaniel Williams, so he was all Draco had for the moment.

"Draco, come here, please." he called out.

Draco turned to his uncle. He didn't want him to be sad, he just didn't know how to take his parents dying. The change he went through was also on his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he looked at Damien.

"Any thing." Damien answered, glad he was finally talking.

"Do you notice anything different about me?"

Damien studied his nephew, finally noticing that he had grew, his features had changed.

"What happened, your different, but I can't put my tongue on it."

"I do not know. it happened to Harlan as well." Draco and Damien turned to the morose boy. Mikael was the one who answered.

"You have come into what is known as a creature inheritance. Depending on your features, you can either be a vampire, veela, or elf."

"But, why would we have an creature inheritance?" Harlan asked in a whisper.

"It could be for many reasons. Both of our family could have had a creature married into the family and the gene became dominant in the two of you, or it could have just manifested. it is known to only happen once." Mikael explained as he held his nephew.

"How can we tell what they are?" Damien asked.

"There is a book in our library that can help us." He got up and walked away, a few minutes later he came back with a book thicker than his arm.

"we know you are not veelas, so that leaves vampires and the different kind of elves." he opened the book to a page on elves.

'All elves differ in a number of important ways. Some are lithe and agile, with little body hair, fine features and unmarred skin. Elves are resistant to the ravages of time and disease. They are able to withstand a greater range of temperature extremes, and their senses are extremely keen . Because of their extended lifespans, they suffer from a natural lack of discipline. Tall and slender, those of pure elven blood tend to have pale to fair skin, dark to light hair, and bright eyes. The elves' varied talents include a dedication to scholarship, unparalleled architectural and constrictive skills, a love of forestry, fine metalworking and production of unique glassware and textile.'

"So, now we need to see if you are vampires. the sun is out, go sparkle." Mikael said, jokingly. Harlan and Draco nodded as they stood in front of the window, the sun shining in.

"Not vampires. so you're elves." Mikael said. He didn't know how he felt, his nephew would see his family grow and age, while he stayed the same. He didn't want Harlan nor Draco to go through that, If he could change it he would.

"It'll be okay, uncle Mikael" Harlan said, already knowing his uncle would feel like that.

"Yes, I know, I just... I wish you could grow old and have a family, kids." Damien nodded as he held Mikael's hand in comfort.

"I know, but, we could always be guides for the Potter and Malfoy family. Lead them on the right paths."

"Alright, but you are staying here until you have to leave. I don't want you to be hunted nor discriminated against." Mikael said in his best commanding voice.

"Of course, you both have to get married and have kids. I want to be here for that." Harlan smiled as he heard Draco's explanation.

"Ugh, don't remind us. Zoë has been looking at me since I propose, I think she expects me to say I was joking." Mikael groaned. He and Zoë has been courting for 3 years, and he had finally proposed 6 weeks ago.

"I have to propose, but I don't know if she will say yes." Damien said, he thought of Gabrielle.

"She will say yes, she loves you." Draco comforted. "You are 22 years old, you are now the Lord of the Malfoy, and you will be a great husband."

"Lord? Draco, you are still the heir of our family, so you are Lord now."

"Yeah, well, I change that now. I don't want to be Lord yet, so don't argue with me." Damien smiled as he looked at his young nephew.

"Yes, alright." Just then, an owl flew into the open window. "it seems Gringotts has heard of the death in our family."

'Malfoy/Potter Family,

We of Gringotts would like to give our condolences for the death of two powerful Lords. Lords that died too young. You will be needed to read the wills and testament of Embry Nicklaus Potter and Lucien Kol Malfoy. We have made sure that there have not been anyone claiming to be family there.

Hœknar

Head of Gringotts'

"Well, we better get going." Mikael said as he stood up.

* * *

><p>At Gringotts they saw many people celebrating as news of the Dark Lord reached them. People coming up to them and thanking them for what their fathers did. Draco became stoic as people kept celebrating. Harlan looked down as he walked, imagining the face of his father, his gentle face, and sparkling blue eyes, his smile that could light up a room. Damien and Mikael shielding them from the outside world.<p>

The inside of Gringotts had less people than the outside, and for that they were grateful. The quartet walked up to the counter as the goblin kept working.

"Hello, we're here to see Hœknar."

"Name?" the goblin asked without looking up.

"Potter and Malfoy." Mikael answered. The goblin looked up, finally.

It nodded his head as he walked away. The four waited patiently as another goblin walked up.

"I am Hœknar, if you could follow me." He turned without waiting for them to follow. "As you can see, the witches and wizards do not know how to be considerate."

They continued to walk until they reached a door. Hœknar opened the door and walked in.

"We are here to discuss the wills and testament of Lord Embry Nicklaus Potter and Lord Lucien Kol Malfoy. We shall look at Lord Potters first."

'My dearest family,

If you then I am sad to say that I have died. I know that you are all sad, but know that I am happy. I am happy to know that you are safe. I am happy to know that you can grow up, without having to worry about a madman hunting you down. Harlan, my sweet son, do not shed a tear for me, I am watching over you. Mikael, take care of my son.

Harlan, I know you never wanted to he Lord, but I would like it if in the future, you take your place as the rightful Lord Potter, it does not matter if it is three years from now or fifteen years from now. Do not worry about the changes that you are going through, I have told Mikael to explain it to the best if his abilities. You will always be Lord Potter no matter what.

Mikael, I wish to thank you for watching over Harlan for the few days that you have. Harlan will give you the Potter Lordship, I know you do not like the duties of a Lord, but I beg of you, make sure that no matter what time of year, Harlan will always come back to being Lord Potter, You are Lord now, I know you will be a great one. You will both cause the Potter family to be remembered through history.

Your father/brother

Embry Nicklaus Potter'

Harlan cried silently as the will was finished, he was happy that his father understood that he never wanted to be a Lord.

"So, this means, that no matter what time of year, I will always be a able to claim the Potter Lordship?"

"Yes, and it will be protected from those who claim to be the Potter Lord, they will never be able to touch what is in those vaults." the goblin reassured.

"alright, thank you."

'My loves,

it is sad for me to leave you all. I know that no matter what you will all move on and live happily for me. this is not the end, but a new beginning, a new way of life. I do not want you to be sad, this is a new way for you to live. I did this so you all will have a future.

Now, Draco, my son, you can decide when you will take up the Malfoy Lordship. I know of the inheritance, and I know you will be here for a long time. Know this, you will find a mate, you and Harlan both will, but it wont be until the time is right. Live well Draco, protect Harlan until he finds his mate, Harlan I wish for you to do the same. Protect each other.

Damien, I know you never expected for this to happen, but I hope that you will still take the Lordship, have a family, grow the Malfoy fortunes. Live a great and lovely life.

Yours truly,

Lucien Kol Malfoy'

"Now, to claim the Lordship, we just need to see if the ring will accept you." The two elder men nodded their heads as the goblin got out the rings to the Potter and Malfoy family. "You can put the rings on your finger." They did as told, as the ring touched their finger in glowed and resized to fit.

"That means it accepts you, now for Harlan and Draco to be able to claim Lordship in the future, you each just have to put a drop of blood on your will and none of your future descendants will be able to remove or change it."

"Will we be able to edit our will without having to worry about the blood having to be redone?" Mikael asked.

"Yes, it will stay, it does not matter if you make a new will." The four nodded as they did what was told. "That is all."

The quartet left Gringotts after that, returning to their homes.

Over the years Draco Malfoy and Harlan Potter moved around, but always coming back to visit their family, the only ones who know that they are immortal.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Our Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POOTER NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST OWN THE PLOT. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK, I'LL KEEP UPDATING WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.**

* * *

><p>Neville looked at the two teenagers beside him. He didn't know what to think. He had just fought one if the most darkest Dark Lords and lived, and now, to think that he gets bitten and then turned by a vampire. The three days turn had passed and now he was thinking of just offing himself. He didn't know how others would take the boy-who-lived being a vampire, a dark creature.<p>

"Hello, Neville. I am Harlan Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. " The shortest one with black hair said.

"There are no more Potters nor are there anymore Malfoys. Voldemort killed them." He wasn't going to believe a word they said, not until he got proof.

"Ah yes, the last of our bloodline. they will be remembered greatly." Harlan whispered, sad that there were no more Potters.

"what do you want?" Neville asked, voice, for the first time, smooth and somber.

"Oh, just you and Luna. After all, we all know how the Wizarding world is to those they call 'dark creatures'."

"And where would you take me and Luna. I can't just leave."

The tall one, Draco, stepped forward.

"You may not believe us, but we could always just show you."

"How would you do that?"

"Gringotts, of course." Harlan answered.

"Alright then, lets go."

"We need to get Luna first, Neville."

Then, out of nowhere, as if summoned by name, the young ravenclaw appeared.

"I am ready, Harlan."

"Wonderful, we shall apparate outside of Diagon Alley. Will you be joining us Draco?" Draco shook his head as he looked at the destroyed school.

"I will get everything ready while you are at Gringotts."

Harlan pouted as Draco walked away. He didn't want to do this alone.

"Okay, well, hold on to my arm please." Luna nodded as she did what he asked, Neville hesitated a bit before holding on. As they reached Diagon Alley, Harlan put a glamour around Neville and Luna.

"Don't want you to be noticed just yet." They walked until they reach the Wizarding bank.

As they reached the entrance, Harlan asked a very valuable question, "Did you feed yet?" Neville shook his head, just now noticing the thirst.

"I had a blood pop." Luna answered.

"That won't hold. I'm sure Draco found a place where you can hunt."

"Do we have to drink human blood?" Neville asked.

"Well, of course not. You can drink animal, magical or muggle." Harlan answered as they walked inside. Before he could ask for help, Ragnok, the head of Gringotts walked up.

"Lord Potter, it is well to see you again."

"Yes, you as well, may your gold grow and enemies tremble at your feet, Master Ragnok." He began, Neville looked at him before looking at Luna, she was just smiling at the goblin, a dreamy look on her face.

"May your endeavors thrive and your enemies die by your hands." the two bowed to each other before Ragnok told them to follow him. He led them to a room, he waved his hand and wandlessly closed the door and warded the room. This way no one would be able to hear what was going on inside. He took a seat behind the desk, piles of parchment appearing before him.

"Now, we are here to discuss Lord Longbottom and Lady Lovegood. It says here that one Neville Longbottom has been giving a stipend to one Albus Dumbledore to support the Order of the Phoenix. is this true?"

"No. I didn't give any permission for that." Neville was shocked. He didn't know what was going on.

"it also says here that, one Neville Longbottom will marry one Ginevra Molly Weasley at the age of 18. is this true?"

"No! what is going on?" Now, Neville was getting mad.

"There's more. It says here that you have been giving those of Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasely, and Hermione Granger that of £1000 galleons each year since the year of 1991. is this true?"

"No!" Neville almost yelled out.

"Is there a way for him to get back what was stolen from him?" Harlan asked, feeling the boys distress.

"Yes, he will need to sign this parchment saying he never allowed any of this. The galleons stolen from him will return to him, those who stole from him will be left with nothing left in their vaults. The marriage contract will dissolve and Ginevra Weasely will never be able to have a marriage contract again."

"Would you like that to happen, Neville?" Neville could only nod as he stared at the wall.

"Do it, please, Ragnok. then after we will discuss Miss Lovegood."

Ragnok nodded as he set to work. In his mind this was too good to pass up. the two Weasley's will be left with nothing but the clothes on their back, never able to use the money that Arthur Weasley earns, nor that of their other sons. Hermione Granger will only ever be able to earn muggle money, never able to change it out for galleons. Ginerva Weasley never able to have a marriage contract, never able to marry unless her father allows it.

"Now, Lady Lovegood, there is not much to do. You are the last of your bloodline, we of Gringotts will make sure that the ministry will never be able to enter your vaults, the same for Lord Longbottom."

Luna nodded as she looked at Neville. She knew he would feel betrayed, after all, they were his friends and mentor.

"Lord Potter, we have made sure that you and Lord Malfoy are the only ones who can enter your vault as well. The ministry has been trying to take possession of it, as well as Albus Dumbledore."

"Good, we will need some galleons changed into muggle money. we are to travel so they can control their thirst."

"Of course. just a drop of blood and it shall be done." Harlan nodded as his finger was pricked. "It shall be in a card. No, matter where you are, it will convert to the currency in that country."

"Thank you. That is all." Harlan stood up and bowed to the goblin. "We shall see each other again."

"Of course." Ragnok bowed back as he watched the three leave.

* * *

><p>They met up with Draco, who had went to visit Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Where to?" Harlan asked.

"I have procured us a house in Caledon, Ontario. There are animals you can feed off of. You do not have to worry about humans, it is close to the middle of nowhere." Draco said.

"Good, good. Do you all have any clothes or anything you would like to bring?" They shook their heads. "Okay, will we go by muggle way or portkey?"

"Portkey, we will leave in 20 seconds the house is already bought." Draco said ad he took out a silver spoon. They all put a finger on as the seconds counted down. The feeling of a hook somewhere behind the navel pulling entered all their minds.

They all landed on their feet in front of the house, or more like mansion. The estate 150 acres offer a bucolic backdrop of mature forests, spring-fed trout-fishing ponds, a freshwater stream, extensive walking trails, gardens and an abundance of wildlife. The mansion was in the theme of a Spectacular Gothic look.

As they walked inside every conceivable amenity and modern high-tech convenience has been incorporated into the elegant details including custom wall and ceiling coverings. Hosts of French doors in the living and dining room walking-out to a great terrace along the whole back of the house allow the natural light to cascade throughout.

Harlan and Luna took a look around, the gracious residence has ten bedrooms, nine with its own private en-suite bath, sixteen bathrooms in all.

The sumptuous master suite features a fireplace, twin dressing rooms, his and hers en-suite baths and a private terrace.

indoor recreation and leisure facilities boast an indoor pool, hot tub, exercise room, spa, steam room, cabana facilities and a stone and granite fireplace, while outdoor activities feature a tennis court and sporting clay shooting course.

Additional buildings include a newly built three-bedroom property manager's gate house, a coach house above the three-bay garage, a three-bedroom guest cottage across the driveway from the main house a two-bay garage with apartment above and a log cabin with one bedroom.

"This is perfect." Harlan whispered as he walked. Luna nodded, she had never seen anything more beautiful. "Oh, Draco, you out did yourself this time."

"I can never out do myself. I just get better." Harlan laughed as he went into the kitchen. He had found that he liked to cook, even though only he and Draco could eat.

"Yes, very true. What would you like to eat?"

"Steak would be good bout now." Harlan nodded as he set to work.

He took out 60ml of champagne vinegar, 60ml of white wine, 20g minced shallots, 10g of fresh tarragon leaves and divided them, freshly grounded black pepper, 3 extra large egg yolks, salt, and 225g unsalted butter and melted it all for the sauce. For the steak he took out 450g rump steak that was about 2.5cm thick, salt, coarsely grounded black pepper, and olive oil.

For the sauce, he put the champagne vinegar, white wine, shallots, 5g tarragon leaves, 1/4 tsp salt and 1/4 tsp pepper in a small saucepan and put it on the stove. He put the stove to a boil and watched as it simmer over medium heat for about 5 minutes, until the mixture was reduced to a few tbsp. He placed the cooled mixture with the egg yolks and 1 tsp salt in the jar of a blender and blend for 30 seconds. With the blender on, he slowly poured the melted butter through the opening in the lid, added the remaining tarragon leaves and blended only for 1 second. He Kept it at room temperature until serving.

Next, he seasoned the steaks liberally with salt and the coarsely ground black pepper on both sides. He heated a thin layer of olive oil in a large sauté pan over high heat until it was almost smoking, then seared the steaks on each side for 1 minute. He lowered the heat to low and cooked the steaks for about 7 minutes, turning once, until very rare in the middle. He removed the steaks to a plate, cover tightly with aluminum foil and allow to sit for 10 minutes. Harlan served it with the béarnaise sauce on the side.

"Come and eat, Dray." Harlan called out. Draco came from upstairs and looked at the food.

"I believe it is you, who have outdone themselves, Ry." Draco complimented as he sat down.

"I do try." Harlan turned to Luna and Neville, "I will go hunting with you. may you wait for a few moments?" They nodded as the two ate.

"May I ask you something?" Neville asked. Harlan nodded as he chewed. "Do you drink blood as well?"

"We do not need it like a vampire does, but sometimes it will sustain us for a certain amount of time."

"Does food keep you full?"

"Oh yes. We drink blood, but do not have to."

"Then, why do you?"

"I never really thought of why."

"What type of elves are you?"

"We are a mix between blood elves and dark elves."

"Why a mix?"

"We do not know."

"Oh, that is all." Harlan nodded as he drank his mango juice.

"Are you ready to hunt?" Neville and Luna nodded as they walked to the backdoor. Neville was a little nervous. He had never hunted anything, besides horcruxes, before. They reached the wooded area quickly.

"Now, just focus on your senses. Listen to the sounds around you. Pinpoint the thumping of a heart. Do you have it?" The two nodded as they heard the thump-thump of an animal. "Go after it." and without any other commands, the two ran to the sound, Harlan following close behind. A herd of deer came into sight.

The two newly bitten vampires crouched down to watch the herd. Before he could blink, they were attacking. Neville went one way as Luna went the other. They both chased a deer before jumping and snapping its neck, biting down into its skin. The blood rushed their throats as they drank. They had never tasted anything sweeter. Harlan watched as they drank, he was a little sad that they had to go through this.

"Are you full?" They nodded. "Okay, lets go back. I'm sure Drake is worried." They walked back to the house in silence. "We can buy some clothes tomorrow." Harlan said as they walked in the door, Draco watching TV. He turned and looked at their shirt.

"Clean for newly bitten." he commented, impressed.

"Yes, I am proud. We shall be going shopping tomorrow, will you join us?"

"Yeah, I need some new clothes."

"Good, see you in the morning." Harlan disappeared up the stairs.

Draco turned and looked at the newborn vampires. He knew that the couple years were going to be hard for them, but Harlan wouldn't allow them to stray.

"I'm not sure if this helps, but, you don't have to worry about straying from your path."

"Thank you." Luna said softly as Draco walked to his room. She had seen this coming and knew that she would be safe and protected. This was one of the reason why she didn't mind being a vampire. Harlan was considerate yet stubborn while Draco was stern yet patient. Harlan wouldn't want them to fail, and Draco would back him up.

Neville wasn't a seer but, he could tell when something good was happening. This was the best he was going to get at a true family. He could feel the love that they have for each other and how they would come to love him and Luna as well.

"Would you like to play a game?" Luna asked.

"what kind of game?"

"We have Wizarding chess and exploding snaps."

"Exploding snaps." and for the rest of the night, the two newborn vampires played muggle and Wizarding games.

* * *

><p>Throughout the years the newborns learned self-control of their thirst and hone their gifts. Neville controlled his ability to control the mindbody of any one and any thing, never using it for pranks, only when hunting. Luna sharpened her skills as a seer, she could now see a person's past as well as their future. The two grew closer, soon learning that they were mates.

It was the year 2005 that they moved from their little home in Ontario. They had been able to stay for 8 years using glamour's, so it would look like they had aged. Harlan had cut his hair, so now it reached his waist. When asked why, he would just say he kept sitting on it.

They were all self thought so they went at their own pace, using muggle technology to help them. Harlan went into law, specifically corporate law, Draco went into medicine, becoming a neurologist, Neville psychology, dealing with those who had been abused, and Luna also went into medicine, becoming an obstetrician.

They still went to muggle high school to keep confusion out of why they do not. Whenever a parent is called in, Draco would act as the father, under glamour's, and Harlan would act as the mother, but only for parent-teacher conference.

They drove the best cars such as Ferrari's, Lamborghini's, Camaro's, Jeep's, Bentley's, Audi's, and more. They wore clothes such as Hollister, American Eagle, Polo, Abercrombie & Fitch, True Religion, Rock & Republic, and much more. Draco always made sure that the houses they live in, even though this is the first time they moved, were always mansions or big enough where they would have space.

The new place they moved to was a placed called Whitefish, Montana. The house was perched high on Lion Mountain, "Endless Sky" gazes eye to eye with some of the West's most spectacular natural splendors. The house looks directly at Big Mountain Ski Resort across Whitefish Lake, with a backdrop of the snow capped peaks in Glacier National Park. To the southeast are beautiful vistas of the Flathead Valley, and to complete the picture ... the Canadian Rockies rise in the distance to the northwest. The landscape and grounds feature a fire pit and trails.

The fabulous views are enhanced by expansive amounts of glass, including mitered glass corner windows in all major rooms. A spectacular 20 acre site of mature trees and rock outcroppings is complemented by natural landscaping of native plants and stone terraces. Hundreds of tons of native stone, massive fir beams, walls of glass and the finest of products and finish materials integrate this home into its unique location. The house had 6 bedrooms, 4 with en suite bathrooms and walk-in closets. Indoor basketball court, indoor pool with hot tub and sauna, media room, chef's kitchen, and a perfect family living and entertaining rooms.

"Stop outdoing yourself, Draco. soon you won't be able to top this." Harlan joke as he sat down. He would never tell Draco, but the houses he picked were always his favorites.

"Yes, well, you make the food, I pick the houses."

"Will our cars be here?" Neville asked, dressed in black R&R jeans, a red Polo button down shirt, and black combat boots.

"Yeah, but it will be the Jeep's instead." Draco answered, his outfit consisting of black leather trousers, a dark blue button down Polo shirt, and black leather boots.

Luna came down in a white American Eagle weathered muscle tank, blue faded acid wash skinny jeans, and white Doc Martens, her hair flowing down her back. In her hair, she had a galaxy hair bow. And around her neck she had a Marc Jacobs galaxy print scarf. She had on a pastel lavender watch and bracelet set.

Harlan was dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue fountain valley Hollister shirt, his black lace-up Doc Martens boots on his feet. He had an Armani Exchange Sarena LP blue face watch on his wrist. He had put on a dark blue jean jacket to finish off his look, his hair in a flowing down his back, with a Neff cupcake beanie on.

"Aww, I really wanted to ride on a motorcycle." Luna pouted as Neville pulled her close.

"In 5 years we're moving to somewhere not snowing." Harlan answered as he sat down beside Draco. The two hadn't found their mates yet, but they could feel it, they were close.

"Yeah, and while we wait we can keep getting degree's in different majors." Draco said, always the one thinking about education.

"Oh, fun." Harlan teased as he played in Draco's hair, the only one who could.

"You know you love learning." Draco answered, relaxing as he was lulled to sleep. Harlan looked at Neville in a pleading manner. Neville sighed as he picked Draco up and brought him to his room.

"He was really tired." Harlan whispered as he walked behind Neville. "Night Neville, Luna." he said, knowing Luna could hear him. He slept as the two went hunting.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping Up

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY, From The Start, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT SO MUCH. I HAD THE PLOT SAVED ON MY TABLET FOR MONTHS AND HAD FINALLY DECIDED TO POST IT TO SEE THE REACTION, AND I AM GLAD I DID. **

**THIS IS DURING ECLIPSE SO SOME INFORMATION MAY BE WRONG, BUT I AM NOT REALLY FOLLOWING THE TWILIGHT MOVIE THAT MUCH.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

><p>The students of Forks High School did not know what to expect when two new cars drove up, flashier than the Cullens. They watched as a black Lamborghini Gallardo and a silver Aston Martin Vanquish drove up. They waited, with bated breaths, as two of the doors opened. The teenager that stepped out of the Lamborghini was tall, had platnium blonde hair, and Ray Ban sunglasses on. He wore tight black leather pants, a white botton down long-sleeved shirt, and black combat boots.<p>

The one that stepped out of the Aston Martin was also tall, but not as tall as the blond. His hair was a dark brown-black color, styled in a fashionable way. He didn't wear any sunglasses. He wore blue skinny jeans, a black button down short-sleeved shirt with a black jacket, and black combat boots.

They both walked around their car to open the passenger door. the first to step out was a girl. Her hair, the same platnium blonde as the first boy, was in a braid down her back. She wore a pair of red skinny jeans, black Doc Martens, a floral kaftan with a white jean jacket.

The next person to step out was shorter than the girl. He, for you could clearly tell he was male, was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black Doc Martens and a white t-shirt. His jacket was black leather and his hair was pulled into a high ponytail and braided. The four were beautiful, even more so than the Cullens.

"Why are they staring?" the blonde girl asked.

"Oh Luna, it is cause we're new." the short boy answered. The girl, now known as Luna, and the short boy had a british accent.

"Neville?" Luna asked.

"yeah." the boy, Neville, with the brown-black hair answered, his voice deep, but not too deep.

"You left the car door opened."

"Shite!" Neville exclaimed. He turned and saw that the door was closed. "not funny, Lu."

"I thought it was quite funny." the blonde boy said, his voice was deep and smooth. As if he could smooth talk anyone.

"Yeah, but Drake, you didn't laugh." the short boy pointed out.

"I laughed on the inside, Harlan." Harlan pouted as they walked into the main office.

"Good morning." Luna said in her normal, floaty voice.

"Argh! don't do that Al...wait, who are you?"

"I am Luna Malfoy. This is my brother, Draco Malfoy." Luna started.

"I am Harlan Potter, beside me is my brother, Neville Potter. We are starting today."

"Oh, okay...didn't you just move here yesterday?"

"correct, but we didn't want to get behind in our schoolwork and thought it best to start straight away." Harlan nodded as Luna talked.

"okay, I have your schedules and a map for helping you around... which one is Neville?"

Neville raised his hand.

"The class for biology was full so we had to put you in your second choice. is that okay?" Neville nodded as she talked. The receptionist hamded them their schedules before they walked out of the office. Draco noticed more students arriving and staring.

"Why are they always staring?" Harlan asked.

"We're just too beautiful not to be stared at, love." Draco stated. "okay, Harlan, you are in government first with Jefferson in buidling six, Neville and I are in french with Etoile building four, and Luna is in management with Clair De Lune building two." Draco said handing Harlan his map and schedule.

"we'll see you at lunch, don't get yourself into much trouble." Luna said, before walking swiftly and silently off to building two while Draco, Neville, and Harlan shook their heads.

"see you at lunch, Ry." Neville said before he and Draco walked off.

Harlan sighed before walking and entering his building. He walked down the corridor to the classroom. He could hear the teacher talking inside. He knocked before entering. he closed the door before turning to the teacher.

"I'm Harlan Potter. I start today."

"Oh! You can take a seat next to Mister Cullen. Emmett raise your hand for me" the teen that raised his hand was tall, even from sitting in a desk you could tell. He was burly with curly dark-brown hair, and when he smiled he had dimples sticking out. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, that showed off his muscled arms, and a white hooded jacket.

"Hi, I'm Harlan."

"Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you. I must say though, I had never met a vampire as big as you." Harlan whispered out.

"Vampires don't exist." Emmett whispered back.

"But, there is one sitting right next to me." Harlan smiled, "Don't worry, my brother is a vampire as well." after that he set to work as Mr. Jefferson started his lesson.

For the rest of the day Harlan was looked at and approached but never spoken to. It was during lunch time when he regretted it. He had just walked and saw his family when a girl with wild curly brown hair and blue eyes took his arm and dragged him off.

"Hey! stop it!" He exclaimed.

"you're sitting with us." she said, Harlan watched as Draco stood up and walked over.

"Hey! he said let him go, you twat." The girl stopped as Draco caught up. He tugged Harlan's arm out of her grip. "Don't touch him." Draco snarled as he walked with Harlan.

"you can't tell me what to do." at this, Luna stood up and walked over.

"what you going to do about it?" She asked. "Don't ever touch Harlan again. if you do, you'll have me to deal with." With that, she went back to their table and sat down.

"who the hell was that?" Neville asked.

"that, was Jessica Stanley." a girl with brown hair and brown eyes said as she sat down. "I hope you don't mind that I sat here."

"no problem, we allow anyone with information to sit with us." Draco said as he ate a slice of peach.

"well, she was probably going to tell you about the Cullen's. it's all she ever talks about."

"The Cullen's?"

"Oh, do you mean Emmett?" Harlan asked. "He was nice. Why would she talk about his family?"

"Yeah, Edward, Emmett's younger brother, turned her down when she asked him out, and she have hated him and his family since."

"can you point them out?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, they're at that table right there." She pointed towards a table close to the windows. "oh, I'm Bella, by the way."

"I'm Harlan, beside me is Draco, his sister Luna, and my brother Neville." Harlan turned and looked at the table that was pointed out. He saw Emmett with a blond female version of Draco, she wore a white knee length fur lined coat, blue skinny jeans and what looked to be a white shirt, beside here was a blond haired teen, he wore blue denim jeans, a grey turtle necked sweater, across from him was a pixie like girl. She wore a three quarter length sleeve top with a white gypsy skirt and sandals, beside her was a bronze haired boy. He had a pale complexion and wore black jeans, a navy t-shirt and faded black jacket.

"I didn't know vampires allowed humans in their coven." Harlan whispered in Bella's ear. She stiffened, as well as the Cullen's, except Emmett.

"W-what? Vampires?" Bella was nervous, she didn't want the Cullen's to be put in more danger.

"Yes, and I know they are listening in. We are not a danger to you and your family."

'Bullshit.' a female voice said.

"We do not bullshit you." Draco said.

'how did you hear me?'

"easily."

'What do you want?' this time it was a male that asked.

"firstly, we would like a name to the voices. secondly, we would like to invite your family to our home. After all, shouldn't a coven leader know when there are other vampires in his territory?" Draco took control of the conversation.

'Rosalie.' The blonde female started off.

'Alice.' The pixie.

'Jasper.' The blonde male.

'Edward.' The bronze haired one.

'you already know me.' Emmett.

"hello. you all know who we are. Jasper?"

'Yes?'

"I like the sound of your voice." Harlan really did. it was a little southern, bit still sexy.

'Thank you.' He sounded so confused.

"anyways, " Luna said, speaking louder. "Bella we would be excited, mostly Harlan, if you would come as well."

"come where?"

Luna sighed, as if explaining was a hard thing for her.

"The Cullen's have accepted our invitation to visit our home."

"Ah, okay. thank you." Luna smiled as the end of lunch was signaled. The quartet walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Bella at the table.

The rest of the day was spent with Harlan fake sleeping in classes, Neville drawing on his notebook, Draco thinking, and Luna staring into space. When the last bell went off, they almost cheered. Harlan shot up and raced outside, Neville almost super speeded, Luna smiled, and Draco just strolled. Draco and Luna found the two standing by the cars.

Draco broke off from Luna and went to open the passenger door for Harlan. Luna walked up to the passenger side of the Aston Martin. Neville opened her door.

"Don't forget, Cullen's." Draco said, walking around the Lamborghini.

'how will we know where to go?' Edward asked.

'We had balloons put up. it starts from your house and lead to ours."

'what time should we be there?'

"Well, its 3 o'clock now, so around 4:30. that way, Harlan can cook something for Bella, as well as himself and me." Draco got in the car and drove off, Neville right behind him.

"Why would they cook?" Rosalie asked.

"The blonde boy and Harlan eat." Edward answered.

"they're humans?"

"No, they have excellent hearing. I don't know what they are, I couldn't read their minds."

"I couldn't see their future, only one I saw was the blonde guy." Alice admitted, sounding frustrated.

"I can only read Harlan's emotion, the others change too fast, but his is always calm, as if he didn't like being anything but calm." Jasper said. The others looked at him. They didn't know how to take this.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached their home, Harlan raced off into the house, and in the kitchen.<p>

He took out 1 (2.25 to 2.7kg) roasting chicken, salt, freshly ground black pepper, 1 large bunch fresh thyme, plus 20 sprigs, 1 lemon, halved, 1 head garlic, cut in half crosswise, 30g butter, melted,1 large yellow onion, thickly sliced, 4 carrots cut into 5cm chunks,1 bulb of fennel, tops removed, and cut into wedges, and finally olive oil.

He preheated the oven to 210°c/Gas mark 7. Removed the chicken giblets, rinse the chicken inside and out. He also removed any excess fat and leftover pin feathers and patted the outside dry. He liberally salt and peppered the inside of the chicken. Stuffed the cavity with the bunch of thyme, both halves of lemon, and all the garlic. Brushed the outside of the chicken with the butter and sprinkle again with salt and pepper.

He then tied the legs together with kitchen string and tuck the wing tips under the body of the chicken. He placed the onions, carrots, and fennel in a roasting pan and tossed it with salt, pepper, 20 sprigs of thyme, and olive oil. After that he spread it around the bottom of the roasting pan and place the chicken on top.

Harlan roasted the chicken for 1 1/2 hours, while that was going on, he ran to his room and got ready. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans, his red Polo sweater with a black collared shirt underneath, and to finish it off he wore red Converse, his hair still in a ponytailed and braided.

He went back down and removed the chicken and vegetables to a platter and covered it with aluminum foil for 20 minutes. He sliced the chicken onto a platter and waited to serve it with the vegetables. By the time he was done, it was 4:20 and he could hear the others getting ready.

Draco was the first to come down, he wore black dress pants, a silk white shirt, black dress shoes, and a suit jacket. On his right wrist he had a gold watch while his left had on the silver bracelet Harlan had brought for him.

"Dressing to impress?" Harlan asked.

"Why, of course. my mate is coming to visit after all."

"Do you think they know?"

"What? that they're mated to us?"

"yeah."

"I guess, but some choose to ignore it. but, Luna did tell us that we would all be happy." Harlan nodded. He knew that was true, Luna had never had a wrong vision. just then Luna walked in. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, white shirt, and black 5in heels. Her hair was pulled into a French braid going over her left shoulder. Neville walked in and stopped.

"Beautiful." he whispered. he was wearing black dress pants, a dark blue button down shirt, and black boots. he didn't wear a jacket, nor did he wear accessories.

"its almost time." Harlan said, looking at the clock. it read 4:25

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SORRY IF ITS ALL AWKWARD. I AM AN AWKWARD PERSON WHO DOESN'T REALLY LIKE HUMAN COMPANY. I AM MOSTLYREADING OR WRITING WHILE BEING ISOLATED IN MY ROOM. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER. I WASNT SMART ENOUGH TOICOME UP WITH THE IDEA 0F A VAMPIRE ROMANCE, NOR WAS I SMART ENOUGH TO CREATE A MAGICAL WORLD.**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD FORGOTTEN ABLOUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p>The week for the Cullen's had been normal, as normal as can be at least.<p>

They had went to school, and work, without any troubles. Edward wasn't brooding around, so that was a plus. Alice had been acting like she usually did, pulling her best friend, Jasper, around. Rosalie was in the garage fixing her car, probably so it would go faster.

Alice paused. She was thinking of the two see saw in her vision. She had kept that particular vision from Edward. She had a feeling that there was more to it.

Every time she saw the two, a boy and girl, she felt like someone else was supposed to be there beside them. There was just an empty spot next to them.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Jasper asked, sensing her confusion.

"Nothing. I just can't understand my last vision." She stressed out. She didn't like it when she couldn't understand something see saw. "It has a boy, dark hair and gold eyes, and a girl, blondish white hair and the same gold eyes, but, I feel like there's something- someone -missing. More than one." She ranted out.

"Maybe its nothing." Emmett said, he was sitting beside Jasper on the sofa, playing Call Of Duty.

"Maybe." Alice whispered back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alice found out what her vision meant<p>

When she saw the blond male, she had felt at peace, calm. She wanted to rip Jessica Stanley's head off.

How dare she get close to him!

She knew Jasper felt the same for the small raven haired male.

He was smaller than she was, and that was something, seeing as how Alice was 5'5". His long hair was the darkest she had ever seen on someone, his pale skin making him like a male Snow White. He had striking green eyes, putting emeralds to shame.

The blond male was 6'3. He looked like the perfect Prince Adam. Tall and handsome. She just knew he had the personality as well. He may seem mean, but she knew underneath it all, he was very soft and kind. Protective of those he loves.

The blond female could have been his twin. They both had the blondish white hair, only he didn't have the gold eyes. He had silver eyes instead, something she had never seen before. If he was Prince Adam, then she was Princess Ariel.

The other male, not the male Snow White, could be Prince Philip. He must be the brother to Snow White. He had the same dark hair, though his was lighter compared to Snow White's. He had the same pale complexion. He had gold eyes, like Princess Ariel.

Why she was using Disney princes and princesses, she didn't know, but it fit.

She had almost squealed when they were invited to dinner. She didn't know why she was so happy, but she wasn't going to let it stop her happiness.

When she had got home, she rushed to her room to change. She quickly took a shower. Once she finished, she walked over to her closet.

She took out her Maurices ethnic print lace top dress with exposed zipper. It was her favorite, even though she had never worn it. It was beautiful and went with she was trying to achieve, casual but still dressy.

After that, she took out her lace TOMS slip on flats, her shell pink leather-like blazer.

Next she took out accessories. She got the Charlotte Russe rose flower crown off the little hook and pit it on her head. Her short spiky hair laying flat under the weight. She got the Charlotte Russe layered disk & feathered necklace to match.

After that, she took the Kate Spade New York metro light pink leather strap watch and put it on her wrist. She got out a golden arrow ring and put it on her middle finger. She put on some lip balm, just cause she could.

By the time she was finished, it was 4:00. She went down stairs and waited for the rest if her family to come down. She had noticed Edward leave too go pick up Bella, but she wasn't focused on that.

She was nervous. What if Prince Adam didn't like what she wore? What if he hated her family?

That was all she could think about. She looked up when she heard someone coming downstairs.

Jasper and Emmett came down.

Jasper was wearing black slacks, his dark blue shirt tucked in with a black vest over it. He had a Tommy Hilfiger watch on. His hair neatly trimmed. He wore black dress shoes. He looked educated, like usual.

Emmett was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray button down shirt and a black leather jacket. He had on dark blue converse and a gray scarf around his neck. He didn't have on a watch or anything like that.

The next to come down was Rosalie. She was wearing a Jane Norman deep V peplum top and high rise skinny jeans with suede stiletto pumps. Over her shirt, she had a long sleeve zip waist jacket. On her wrist, she had a Ippolita wonderland gemstone bangle. Her necklace was simple yet elegant, a mini triple layer Gorjana taner bar necklace. She had a river island gold tone diamante bow finger too ring. She had no makeup, just a magnificent metals lip gloss.

"Looking good, babe." Emmett said, kissing her cheek.

She just smiled, which was basically a thank you.

Carlisle and Esme came down next. She was looking elegant in a green shift dress with a bow. She had on a black Gianvito Rossi leather pumps, her hair in a sleek ponytail. She had in a classic retro wristwatch and a long layered necklace. She had on lip balm, but no other makeup.

Carlisle was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt with a black sweater vest over it. He had on a silver watch, though she didn't know which one. His hair was slicked back in its usual style.

"Are we all ready?" He asked.

They all nodded.

When they stepped out of the house, Edward and Bella drove up.

"Sorry if we're late." Edward said.

"We were just leaving." Esme told him.

Edward was wearing a dark green button down shirt and black jeans. He had on a black diamond watch, his hair in its usual style.

Bella had on a plaid shirt in black/red check, blue boyfriend jeans, and black converse with a denim jacket over her shirt. She had no makeup on except for lip balm.

"Let's go, then." Alice said. She got in the jeep with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle drove his car with Esme, Edward, and Bella.

Just like they said, balloons were placed on the outside of the driveway. They followed it all the way to a secluded house.

It was beautiful.

It was a gated home with the ultimate in lakeside living & entertainment opportunities. The finest of materials & hand-picked tradesmen created a standard of excellence rarely seen.

The Cullen's, and Bella, walked up to the door and knocked. The door was soon opened by Princess Ariel.

"Come in." She said, her blonde hair braided.

Alice looked around as she stepped in.

"May I look around?" She asked.

Princess Ariel nodded. Alice, and Esme, walked around.

The houses indoor-outdoor connectivity was enhanced with sophisticated sliding doors, covered terraces & expansive views. Dual kitchens, ultimate media, elevators, indoor & outdoor BB courts, fire-pits, resistance pool, garages for 6 cars, & incredible guest parking.,

"This is beautiful." Esme muttered. Alice nodded along to her statement. The two walked back to where the rest of the family was.

"You have a beautiful home." Esme said as she sat next to Carlisle.

"Thank you. Draco picked it out." Snow White said.

Alice now had a name for Prince Adam -Draco. The dragon.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." Snow White started. " I am Harlan Jameson Potter. I was born July 31, 1780. My father was Embry Niklaus Potter and my mother was Katherine Potter. I have been alive for two hundred and twenty nine years."

"I am Draco Lucien Malfoy. I was born June 5, 1780 to Lucien Kol Malfoy and Auden Malfoy. I've been alive the same amount of years as Harlan." Draco said. He was seated on a white sofa, leaning back, as if he didn't have any worries.

"I am Luna Iris Lovegood-Malfoy. My mother was Pandora Lovegood and my father, Xenophilius Lovegood. I was born on the second of May in 1981. I have been a vampire for twelve years. I am mated to Neville." Princess Ariel- Luna stated softly.

Last, but certainly not least was Prince Philip, "my name is Neville Frank Longbottom-Potter. I was born to Frank and Alice Longbottom on July 30, 1980. I have been a vampire for twelve years. I am mated to Luna."

"Can I still call you by the names I made up?" Alice questioned/blurted out.

Harlan frowned, "what did you name us?" He asked curiously.

If Alice could have blushed, she would have.

"Oh. I named you Snow White, since you're the male version of Snow White. I named Draco Prince Adam, since he seems rude and impatient, but really he's kind and gentle. Luna, she's Princess Ariel. And Neville is Prince Adam, kind and patient." She explained.

Harlan giggled, which then turned into a full blown laugh. Tears ran down his face as he laughed. His laugh slowly turned into hiccups.

"I like you. We're going to be best friends." He said, his giggles coming back. "Draco. A prince! Lucien must be rolling in his grave."

"At least I'm not the male version of a princess." Draco hissed, red in the face. He knew of the Disney princes, courtesy of Harlan. He knew why he would be Prince Adam, Beast.

"Yeah. You can keep the nicknames." Harlan was still giggling. He stood up, "if you would all follow me." He said.

He led into the kitchen where delicious looking food was set out. The table was long, it could seat 14 people.

At 9 seats, there were soup bowls.

"If you could sit at the chairs with soup bowls, that would be great. Bella, I hope you don't mind trying an English dish." Harlan said.

"Oh, its fine." Bella said, uncomfortable with the attention Draco put on her when Harlan said that, as if daring her to disagree.

"Great! For those who I can't eat without tasting ash, we have a selection of blood. We have lions, tigers, and bears. Like the song." Harlan said, excited. "Which would you like?"

"Bear!" Emmett said, he loved bear.

"I'll take lion." Jasper said, he wasn't picky.

Esme went with Jasper, while Carlisle got bear as well. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie went with tiger. Luna and Neville went with tiger as well.

"Why did you all move here?" Edward asked as Harlan got out the animal blood.

It was kept at body temperature, though they didn't know that.

"Oh, this is the third place we moved to. The first place we stayed at was in 1997. Great wildlife. We moved in 2005 to Montana, wonderful in the winter. And now we are here."

"How did you stay there so long?" Jasper asked. They could stay at a place for about 3 years before people started noticing they didn't age. The had stayed for 8 years.

"Glamors. Useful little things. Though only Harlan and myself can use it." Draco explained.

"What're glamors?" Emmett asked.

"Its a type of spell that is cast to change something, or even disguise it." Luna explained.

"Is it a type of gift or ability?" Carlisle asked, he was always interested in meeting those who had special abilities.

"Kind of." Harlan said.

"What are you two?" Rosalie asked/demanded.

"Oh. Well we are elves. And no, we're not like the Lord of the Rings type of elves. We are two kinds, a blood elf and a dark elf." Harlan said softly, his voice still carry. Everyone had stop wasting/drinking to listen.

"And what are blood elves and dark elves?"

"Blood elves, or children of the blood, are a race of former high elves who had renamed themselves in honor of their people who were killed during the third war. They are composed of hunters, priests, warriors and blood mages."

"And dark elves?"

"Dark elves, the children of the night, are among the oldest known races. The dark elves ended a long period of seclusion at the end of the third war and became members of the Alliance. They are composed of death knights, assassins, fighters and scouts."

"And what are you?"

"I am a hunter." Harlan said. "Draco is the assassin."

"What do you hunt?" Emmett asked.

"Anything. But, that was mostly during the third war." Harlan reassured.

"What third war?" Carlisle asked. As far as he knew, there was no war, at least no supernatural war.

"It was a war between most supernatural creatures. Our kind were being treated like trash. Vampires were being hunted down, werewolves killed, and elves used as slaves. All by those who thought they were better." Draco snarled. Remembering how one of the first friends he had ever made was used as a plaything.

Edward frowned, he had gotten a small glimpse of Draco's thoughts.

"By who?" Esme spoke up.

"A race of human beings who did not deserve the powers they were given. In our time, seeing a magical creature was a blessing. It reminded us that we weren't the only ones on this planet. But, over the years, that changed. Carnage and chaos ruled." Harlan whispered. "Sure, there were some who survived by helping, but, those who saw their lives as something they own, they fought, we fought. We fought for the freedom of our kind. For equal rights, not only as living beings, but as people."

Everyone was somber, even though most didn't know what had happened, they could see the sadness in the fours eyes. They experienced something they wished they didn't, but still did.

"Neville was able to end that war. Without him, we would not be here." Draco said.

The Cullen's, and Bella, looked at Neville. He didn't seem like the type to fight, but looks could he deceiving.

"Anyways, on a happier note, this was quite fun. I hope I didn't you all down." Harlan said.

Carlisle shook his head, "its quite alright. It seems we have missed out on a lot."

"Not much. It was mostly in Europe. I don't think America felt any of the backlashes." Harlan thought of it, "nope."

"Would you all like to go into the living room?" Neville asked.

Everyone nodded and got up. They followed Neville back into the living room, never noticing the dishes disappearing, nor did they notice the chairs scooting in soundlessly.

"Since tomorrow is a Saturday, we were wondering if you would all like to play baseball with us?" Carlisle asked.

"Baseball? Will it be storming?" Neville asked, he had always like baseball.

Alice and Luna both nodded.

"Um... I wanted to ask, what type of abilities did you two have?" Bella asked nervously. She was quiet this whole time, Harlan had forgotten she was there.

"Oh, well, I have the ability of precognition and hindsight." Luna said.

"I have the ability to control the mind and body of any living thing, I don't use it very much though. I believe everyone should be in control of what they do, good or bad." Neville said, thinking of how he was forced to fight, all for the greater good of course.

The Cullen's all agreed.

"So, are you guys joining us tomorrow?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, we will join you." Harlan said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Great. We will see you all tomorrow." Carlisle said. And with that, the coven left.

"That was fun." Harlan said.

Draco laughed.

"Only you would think that was fun." Neville laughed out.

Harlan pouted as Luna giggled. He stuck his tongue out last them, only causing to laugh harder.

"Oh, quiet Prince Adam. But, anyways, I liked the names Alice gave us. I never saw myself as a male Snow White." Harlan muttered.

"She can sense the connection between you and her. After all, she wishes to be the Beauty to your Beast." Luna said. "Your mate is slowly, but steadily, reaching the same conclusion as well, Harlan."

"That's good. I guess he is the Prince Florian to my Snow White." Harlan murmured softly, smiling. "Well, good night, Ariel, Eric. Do tell Adam to grow up. Snow White looks like me, not the other way around." Harlan muttered the last part.

"Good night, Harlan." Luna and Neville said.

Draco was still laughing, though it had quieted down.

"Night, Har." He said. He was going to stay up with Neville and Luna. "Let's play video games." Draco said the last part, excited.

Neville held in the groan wanting to escape.

It was going to be a long night.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREATFEEDBACKRESPONSE I GOT FOR THIS STORY. I KNOW I DON'T UPDATE A LOT, BUT I AM WORKING ON A COLLEGE PORTFOLIO THAT IS DUE MARCH 6, 2015 AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED ON IT.**

**IF YOU ALL WANT AVISUAL OF EVERYTHING THAT IS IN THIS STORY, SUCH AS WHAT THEY ARE WEARING AND WHAT THE HOUSES LOOK LIKE, GO ON THIS IG ACCOUNT AVRILIANSKYY.**

**I WILL BE ADDING PICTURES WHENEVER I ADD A NEW CHAPTER**

**AVRI~**


End file.
